Kakashi's Muse
by Fluorescent-socks
Summary: 3rd place winner of the deviantart New Year's contest. Kakashi plans to write a sequel to the Icha Icha series, but is having writer's block... and Sakura plans to help him out. (contains SpOlIeRs)


**December 31, 7:22 pm**

A warmth enveloped Kakashi as he kicked his shoes off, shed his flak jacket and discarded it somewhere on the floor, followed by his hitae-ate and metal-plated gloves.

_Ahh... comfy clothes. _He praised as he grabbed a bottle of sake out of the fridge, liking the sensation of the cool air. He began to feel that subtle throbbing sensation throughout his skin due to dramatic temperature change.

He had been trudging through the unusually high December snow ever since he'd departed for his mission and it showed no signs of letting up upon his return, but Kakashi didn't mind. As long as Sakura had a working radiator, he would be good.

Kakashi smirked to himself, leaning in the kitchen doorway. As long as he had _Sakura_ he would be good.

Lately, he'd come to appreciate Sakura more and more. She'd cleverly wriggled herself into his heart and set up camp there, and until a few weeks ago, he hadn't even picked up on it.

It was when the heating system in his room had broken down and he didn't have anywhere else to turn. Naruto had been out on a mission, Iruka he didn't know all that well, and he certainly couldn't have barged in on Shikamaru and Temari the newlyweds... he could have stayed at Gai's, but even Kakashi didn't think he could handle that much Gai for very long. Not being the most popular in the social sense, Kakashi didn't have many close friends to mooch off of, so he reckoned Sakura would be his best bet. Though their settlement raised more than a few eyebrows in Konoha, he could care less. And Sakura? Well, she was prepared to punch the lights out of anyone dumb enough to voice their suspicions about it.

It wasn't as if he'd meant anything by moving in, he just needed a place with working heat to crash in between missions. That's all it was. At first. He knew he would be away most of the time on missions, and Sakura would either be on missions or at the hospital, so as expected they hardly ever saw each other at the apartment.

But then one night – one damn night he'd come home a little more than tipsy and made a wrong turn, ending himself up in her bedroom instead of the bathroom. He stumbled into the room, not bothering to find the light switch, but stopped short when he saw the petite kunoichi wrapped up in thin cotton sheets.

He hadn't noticed it then, but now he realized how lecherous and perverted he must have appeared just looming over the bed, staring down in awe of his former student sleeping in the nude. He was all but relieved when she hadn't woken up, otherwise he would have gotten a nice mouth full of fist and maybe a broken limb or two if she'd seen him gazing down at one pert, perfectly formed breast and one long, smooth leg exposed above the covers.

As much as he would have liked to have joined her - and he just might have given his inebriated state - he couldn't: he really had to piss. And once he reached the bathroom, images of Sakura still in his mind, he had more than one use for the tissue.

Things got a bit awkward for him after that. Every time he saw Sakura, he wanted to run away, making up every excuse under the sun (an art he had perfected for situations when he was running late) just to avoid her. But every time, she pulled him back with her sweet and innocent voice and her worried questions. Especially when he said he wasn't feeling well and that he should stay home whenever she invited him out.

"Hmm, you don't feel hot to me." She'd say, putting a gentle hand to his forehead. "Do you need me to get you anything while I'm out? It's no trouble."

Kakashi would assure her he was fine, that all he needed was to lay down for a bit. Even when he did so, Sakura would come and lay down a tray that had hot soup and tea and an assortment of soft, soothing foods on the coffee table by the couch where he slept. She would lay a wet rag on his head and told him "If you ever need anything..."

Yes, he needed something. He needed her to stop being so damn nice to him, or else he'd fall even harder for her.

But tonight, Sakura had been invited by Naruto to the big New Year's Eve festival downtown and probably wouldn't be back until the wee morning hours.

That meant he had the whole night to himself to do nothing but drink sake and catch up on his reading. Just the way he liked it. Naruto had invited him to come along to the party but Kakashi declined saying he had some reports to fill out and he was grateful that Naruto was too dense to figure out he was lying.

Kakashi fell down on the couch, reclining with his arms behind his head and kicking his bare feet up. Then his gaze shifted to the coffee table and he groaned.

Amongst varied reports, newspapers, and coupons cut jaggedly from magazines, lay his New Year's resolution. His own work-in-progress sequel to _Icha Icha_ _Tactics_. A tribute of sorts to the dearly departed Jiraiya-sama. And something to fill the void left wide open since there would be no new installments to the series.

He'd had no desire to finish it of course. It was intended first as only a hobby, but just knowing it was there bothered him. As if it were mocking him, gloating that the only things he knew how to finish off were missions and himself when he was reading _Icha Icha_, picturing Sakura as the leading lady - because these things came naturally to him. But he could never get through something as _intellectual_ as writing a simple trashy novel.

"Oh yeah?" Kakashi challenged the pokerfaced manuscript as he lifted off the sofa and plunked himself down in front of the table. "Watch me."

Pen in hand, poised at the ready, he glared down at the last paragraph he'd written.

_Kiyoshi reached for Junko's face, his large hands cradling her soft complexion as his thumbs brushed her tears away. Although she leaned into his touch and did nothing to withdraw, he knew something was awry. He was glad her eyes were closed so she wouldn't see him opening and closing his mouth like a damned fish, trying to find the right words to say. Then he realized; he didn't have to say anything_. _'Just be there for me,' His beloved Junko had told him years before all of this happened. 'Just be there and I'll know. I'll understand_.'

_As Junko began to quietly whimper, anxious for him to make his move and confused beyond all reason, Kiyoshi pressed his lips against hers and it felt wonderful, exhilarating, soft, yet passionate. It was as if..._

As if... as if... as if what?

"Well shit." Kakashi grumbled and threw down his pen in exchange for his second bottle of sake - his first one spent while reminiscing about Sakura. Rubbing a hand to his temple, then through his hair, he pondered. He'd read enough of the Make Out series to know how to describe a kiss, but the writer deep within in him didn't just want to go by words, he wanted the real thing. He wanted to know exactly how a heart-stopping, dream-haunting, long-lasting, and utterly _flawless_ kiss felt in order to put it in words.

He wanted to know what it was like to kiss Sakura.

Kakashi again ran a hand through his shaggy hair and heaved a sigh. He wondered when Sakura was getting home. Should he have fixed something for her to eat when she got home? (Like she often did for him) Or should he have hung up some of those shiny, flimsy New Year's decorations? Not his kind of thing, but Sakura might like them.

Geez, she wasn't even his and yet he was willing to act like a little housewife for her. If it ever got out that famous Kakashi of the Sharingan had gone soft, it would be the end of him.

Ah, what the heck. If he was going to procrastinate, he could at least do something nice for the object of his suppressed affections. As he stood, he remembered how sore his feet had gotten from the walk back home from Snow Country and really how exhausted he was. He decided his resolution could wait, and so could the decorations.

**9:06 pm**

Grunting, Kakashi stirred and lifted one slate grey eye open. He thought he was rubbing his neck but... he glanced down. Both arms were folded over his papers, which he had yet to add anything to, with his head resting on top of them. There was no way what he was feeling was his own doing.

Immediately, he raised a hand to swat away whatever bug was on him, but it was met with the warmth of another's flesh.

His head whipped around just as a stifled giggle pierced the silence. "...Sakura?" The eye widened after it had adjusted itself to the shadowy room. and he sat up straight. She was clad in a short, silky number. It was too dark for Kakashi to distinguish whatever color it was, but in just the right moonlight, he could make out two round breasts pushed up and peeking out from the top and long, pale legs extending from the bottom.

How had he not noticed her?

"Oh come on, Kakashi-sensei, don't pretend you don't like it." She whispered, pressing her lips to his pulse, making his hair stand on end.

Had she been drinking? It had to be the only explanation. There was no way _Sakura _in her right mind would be coming on to _Kakashi_.

"Hold on a minute, Sakura," Although it pained him to do it, Kakashi receded and held her at arm's length. She pouted, sticking her bottom lip out. _Kami, she is adorable._

"What?" She whined as she wrapped her arms behind his head lazily. He didn't mean to let her, but she climbed onto his lap as well, fitting into him like a custom made puzzle piece. It was extremely pleasant to feel the warmth of another against him after being out in the snow and the cold for all of two weeks. Playing the good guy here wouldn't be all that easy.

"Weren't you supposed to be out with Naruto and the others at the festival?" He moved uncomfortably under her. "You should be spending your time with friends instead of at home."

She hummed before answering, her curves settling nicely into his shape. "It was boring." She smiled into his hair, deciding to change the subject. "I read your story before you woke up." And Kakashi had never felt such a strange mixture of lust and humiliation. She'd actually _read_ that trash? And she hadn't run away screaming?

"Why did you stop writing it? It was just getting to the good part." Sakura nipped at his ear with her teeth. He tried his best not to breathe in her intoxicating smell of jasmine and almonds – his mind felt hazy enough as it was. He tried, but even using his world-renowned shinobi resistance skills to focus on something else were of no help.

"Because I couldn't... This is completely out of line. You shouldn't be – " Kakashi stopped short when her hand slithered down his collar and touched the smooth skin beneath his shirt, massaging between two tense shoulder blades.

"What was that?" She asked coyly. He had to say, he was impressed at how nonchalant one could act when straddling their former sensei and pressing their breasts awfully close to said sensei's face.

Kakashi gulped.

His hands rested on Sakura's hips, intending to push her away... but the tight hold he had on her suggested otherwise.

How many times had he imagined something like this? Sakura being willing like she was right now, bringing out her femme fatale, dominating him. He'd imagined pretty much all the scenarios he could possibly conjure up; from a student lolita to a dominatrix nurse and everything in between. And here she was, making his fantasies reality.

So why was he fighting it?

Maybe, deep down, there was a smidgeon of morality remaining in him. Or perhaps he was afraid, knowing that this – whatever _this _was – would change something between them. And as much as he wished he could touch Sakura right now, he couldn't stand the thought of never being able to _be near_ her should things become awkward. For the longest time, he figured he'd been cursed because everyone dear to him had been ripped away, many times due to his carelessness. And he wasn't about to let this thing with Sakura slip away due to the fact he was an idiot.

"You – you've got work tomorrow morning." He choked out when Sakura rocked her hips against his, her hands on his thighs.

"Not until eleven." Still, she persisted, kissing down his clothed throat. Then she made her way back up where her naked lips met his masked ones.

Brows furrowing, Kakashi let his eyes slide shut, but they flew open when he felt curious fingers curl under the hem of his mask. "Sakura," he warned dangerously as he watched her begin to tug at the cloth ever so slightly. "You're drunk."

Large sea foam green orbs peered at him, practically luminous in the dark of the apartment. She motioned for him to look to his right, towards the coffee table. Five bottles of sake littered the table and floor.

"So are you."

**9:25 pm**

Never. Never had he _ever_ wanted someone so bad. Okay, so he wasn't that drunk and he knew she wasn't either. But screw his morality, his prior respectful and innocent relationship with this girl, and any hesitation he had before. They all flew out the window as he attacked Sakura, all earlier fatigue gone, grabbing and lifting her petite body onto the table faster than any Yellow Flash could ever hope to.

She let out a surprised squeal as he placed his hands on either of her thighs, roughly spreading them apart.

"Kakashi – what are you – "

"You were wondering why I stopped writing," He growled. His hand snaked up her cocktail dress, blood pumping so loud in his ears he hardly heard her gasp. "I had been waiting for..." He found the waist of her back-seam nylons and slowly pulled them down. "Inspiration."

"Really?" Sakura inquired as if she were utterly intrigued, smirking deviously as he pulled the stockings over and off her toes, proceeding to push him back slightly with her foot so she could have room to stand up. He was a little disappointed, he would have loved to explore up her dress a little bit more, but he would soon find solace in what she was now doing.

She stood over him, beaming as she reached her hands around to unzip the back of her dress. Kakashi watched with lusty, heavy-lidded scrutiny, hardly able to wait for her to pull the dress over her head and not rip it off himself. Apparently, it was exactly the type of reaction Sakura was going for. As she tugged it off she swayed her hips, dancing to the music that wasn't playing.

"Mind if I help out?" Her hands reached up and carefully removed the ornamental hair stick that held her hair up, shaking the bubble gum tendrils as they fell around her face and to her shoulders.

Now, the only article lingering on her was a suggestive pair of lacy black panties. Everything else was exposed explicitly for Kakashi's viewing pleasure.

"Be my guest."

Sakura then leaned forward, pressing her breasts together as she put her hands on her knees. "Then would you mind sitting over on the couch pretty please?" She nodded to the couch, then turned back at him.

How the hell could he refuse that? Without question, Kakashi scrambled over onto the sofa and awaited her next move.

Situating herself in between Kakashi's knees while still standing, Sakura took his hand and guided it to the hem of her panties. "Take them off." She whispered. And he did, his fingers ghosting over porcelain thighs bleached white in the light of the moon as he helped her step out of them. He was greeted with the almost laughable sight of curly pink hairs between her legs.

"Now pay close attention, Kakashi... this _is_ for the benefit of your book." She whispered.

_There is no way this is happening._ He thought, his heart quickening as Sakura slung her right leg to one side of him, and the left leg on the other side of him. Kakashi loved how she was completely naked and he completely wasn't – it made her seem _more_ naked, if that were possible. She must have felt it too because she helped pull his shirt off, taking his mask along with it. And she cracked a smile, drinking in the sight of his face for the first time (or as much as she could see) in the dark room.

_This cannot be happening._ She unbuttoned, then unzipped his fly. Her arms wound their way around his neck, her fingers lacing in with the baby hairs at the base of his head.

_This CANNOT BE HAPPENING._

One hand let go and reached down to gently grasp him, giving him a tiny squeeze for good measure. His hands flew to her shoulders, indicating for her to stop teasing and get on with it – the closest he would come to begging. She guided him into her, wincing as she seated herself against him. And Kakashi suddenly forgot to breathe as he watched her begin to slide up and down his length.

"_Sakura_." He huffed, the iron grip he had on her shoulders didn't seem to faze the kunoichi vixen at all.

He couldn't let her do all the work though. He absorbed the sight of every groove and curve he could observe. Lips trailed over soft rosy skin, investigating the hills and valleys of her landscape, anointing her with light kisses everywhere. Sakura, suddenly appearing to lose some of her cool, let her head loll back as she clutched his shoulders and let soft moans fall from her lips.

All these little details he tucked away in his mind to use later in his story.

"Mmm... this feels _so_ good." She panted, trying to keep a controlled voice.

As he drew in the scent of his lover's arousal, he let his hands roam freely over her sweat-soaked back, following the contours of her spine, across her ribs, until his palms traveled forward and rested on those sensitive, perky tits. He leaned in to suck on one as she began to pick up her pace.

"Why are you doing this to me, Sakura?" He pleaded between fervent exhales as he pulled at a taut nipple with his teeth, eliciting a gasp from the pink-haired kunoichi.

"Because," she breathed, her cheeks suddenly tinged a light red as if she suddenly understood what they were doing. "I just – I wanted you to notice me, Kakashi-sensei. That was my New Year's resolution."

Kakashi retracted, watching her through both of his mismatched eyes now. Everything seemed quieter, now that Sakura was hardly making a sound as her flesh sheathed and unsheathed him and he had forcibly slowed his accelerated heart rate to concentrate on his own thoughts. Now the laughter and music from the streets below could be heard. From where he was sitting, he could see confetti fluttering by his window and fireworks light up the distance with a loud _Pop! _Then cascade in a fuzzy crackle.

That's what this had all been about? _Why?_ Kakashi speculated. _Why would she choose to be here with me instead of out there? With Naruto, Sasuke, and her other friends?_ _Or with another young guy who is more suitable for her than I could ever be? _He desperately wanted to know, but with another glimpse into her celadon eyes, another once-over of her full, freshly-licked lips, and down her hourglass body – that was currently joined intimately with his – all of her offered up to _him_, he had the sense to know now was not the time to ask.

A loud cry from Sakura's quivering lips interrupted his mental quandary. "Kakashi, I – I can't - I think I'm going to –" Her eyes closed in concentration and pleasure as she moved rapidly against him.

"No," Kakashi shifted underneath her and she studied him through teary lashes, puzzled. "not like this."

He quickly grabbed her up and turned, pinning her to the couch so he could be on top and immediately got to work.

"I _have_ noticed you, Sakura... Every day for the past two weeks have been hell for me. You think I haven't seen the way you sway your hips when you walk? Or how slowly you bend down when you get a dish from the cupboard?" Kakashi ground against her with an animalistic urgency and as Sakura clenched around him, his teeth clenched as well. "You don't know how much I've wanted to touch you, how much I've... _God_... how much I've wanted to do _this_." His thrusts grew stronger and harder, as if words weren't enough to get his message across.

"_Kakashi..."_

She was coming and there was no way Kakashi was about to be left behind in it. He gave it all he had, hooking his arms behind her shoulders and stretching to his full extent so her face would be level with his throat, letting himself slip into a state of reckless abandon.

Sakura's body started to shake and tremble as she arched into him, calling his name. Kakashi joined her, burying his head in her shoulder and inhaling her scent as her muscles tightened and her legs lurched. He felt her milky essence envelope him first as she cried out in ecstasy and held a steadfast grip in his grey locks.

With a loud groan, Kakashi's muscles rippled and he released himself in hot spurts deep inside her.

Slowly, he came back down to earth, his heartbeat somewhat even now. He lifted some of his weight off his poor delicate student. He couldn't help but stare at her cute face that was turned to the side, eyes shut, panting hard. Kakashi quite enjoyed the way her breasts were constantly rising and falling, grazing his chest every time she took a breath.

With a crooked finger, Kakashi turned her chin to face him and gave her a slow, concentrated kiss. It was their first official one: without any kind of cloth barrier between them. Just two pairs of lips sliding against each other. Sakura sighed and gladly welcomed his tongue to become entwined with his, slipping lazily across one another.

"Since when?" Kakashi asked wearily when he pulled away, yet certainly not without interest.

Sakura looked up at him sheepishly. "Since that day during the war... when I broke my foot and you carried me to the medic tents."

He had to think for a moment. He did remember that day; it was a morning after a rain and the muddy roads weren't exactly the best to travel by. While stopping off to take a drink of water, Sakura had fallen headlong into a ditch and everyone on their squad heard the sickening crack of a bone being torn from its socket. Even with being an elite shinobi medic herself, she'd been in too much pain to heal it and they were only a couple hundred feet away from a health center, so Kakashi raised her up onto his back, careful not to touch the fresh wound as he held her legs and carried her.

That had been _years_ ago, back when the war was still on. Had she really been harboring feelings for him since then? He felt guilty now that he knew he only had to feel so caged by his feelings for only a couple weeks, while she on the other hand felt like it for a good three years.

"And you?" Sakura idly traced finger across and around his chest.

Kakashi chuckled and scratched his neck. "Since just this month, actually. I, uh, saw you sleeping one night and you were, well..."

"_Au naturale_?" She grinned wickedly.

"Do you always sleep like that?"

"Only because you were staying here."

Kakashi blinked. "You sly girl - you set me up!" He tickled her, loving her for having the stealth and secrecy of a true ninja and being sexy about it in the process. "How long have you been cooking this up? Did you plan on me getting drunk that night? Or me being too groggy to refuse you tonight?""

She shrugged. "Nah, these things just come to me."

He bent his head to kiss her again and smoothed her pale pink hair back. "You have grown into a fine kunoichi, Haruno Sakura."

"Happy new year, Kakashi..."

They smiled against each other's lips.

**10:13 pm**

For the second time that night, Kakashi was came to from his calm slumber, this time of his own accord. He rubbed at his eyes and stared at the white papers on the coffee table.

He took the folded blanket that had fallen off the couch and snapped it open, letting it fall over Sakura, clinging perfectly to her curvy form. With a soft chuckle and shake of his head, he straightened his pants and got himself some water, then settled down at the end of the table where he'd been sitting before his little... distraction came along.

He picked up the last page he'd written on.

_As Junko began to quietly whimper, anxious for him to make his move and confused beyond all reason, Kiyoshi pressed his lips against hers and it felt wonderful, exhilarating, soft, yet passionate. It was as if..._

Kakashi smiled again to himself.

_It was as if the entire world had stopped spinning just to let the two have their moment. His senses heightened and he could see everything with his eyes shut tight, hear everything over the blood pumping in his ears, feel everything in the soft female skin that lay beneath his hands. '__This is it._'_ Kiyoshi decided as he wrapped his arms around his dainty, yet strong lover. '__This is the happiness I've been searching for.'_

Kakashi glanced up at the sleeping Sakura once more, his gaze trailing in amazement over her every inch. From the toes that lay snug beneath the scratchy blanket, to the pink hair that peeked out from under it, she was beautiful. _It truly is._

But this was no time to be getting all sappy inside. Sakura would be angry if she found out all her hard work had gone to waste when Kakashi hadn't written more than a few sentences after their encounter. Even if her seduction technique wasn't meant to improve his book at all – regardless of how gracious she'd been at helping out - he felt as though she had unearthed certain emotions he'd kept buried for years, both good and bad.

He began to scrawl away furiously on the half-filled paper, scratching out, adding, crumpling, switching, revising, brain-racking; digging up all the feelings he had felt earlier with Sakura, everything he'd felt when they'd come together. He used this to write the inevitable steamy scenes that made Icha Icha what it was.

Then, he felt the pride when after a long and fierce battle, he and Naruto talked Sasuke into coming back to the Leaf, all the pain that tore through him when his father, Obito, and Rin had been taken, or the guilt that haunted him still to this day of how he had neglected both Naruto and Sakura to focus on the twisted Uchiha. He used all of these to breathe life into the characters that had once been as boring and bland as he perceived himself to be and suddenly saw the book as more of the homage as it was intended and less of the chore he believed it had been.

The clock caught his attention approximately the same moment as cheers and pops and loud music erupted into a frenzy outside, drowning out the hum of the radiator that had brought the two together.

He hadn't realized just how much time had passed as he came to the closing paragraph of the novel.

**January 1, 12:01 am.**


End file.
